


Topsy Turvy

by BonitaBreezy



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Sibling Incest, but nothing explicit, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/pseuds/BonitaBreezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 16 from the kiss meme, upside down kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy Turvy

This witch hunt is not going well.

Honestly that’s sort of a common theme with them, but this one is particularly awful. Hansel’s pretty sure his arm is broken, Gretel’s taken two or three hits to the face that looked particularly painful, and they’ve only been on the hunt for three minutes. He forces himself to keep going despite the fact that every step he takes makes his arm throb in protest. He tries to tuck it against his side and just suck it up because he’s got some manly pride he has to win back. 

He fires his gun three times, purposely missing by just a few inches to veer the bitch off her course and send her the way he wants her to go. They’d set up a trap a few hundred feet over, and it would be a damn shame to waste all that effort just because their prey decided to head a different direction. 

Gretel blows past him, always the faster of the two of them, and takes a flaming spell head on. It bounces off of her and to the side, lighting a tree on fire, and the witch shrieks something that may or may not be in the common tongue at them. She shoots another random spell over her shoulder and it goes way wide, not coming anywhere near either of them. 

Hansel hears Gretel laugh wildly and he can’t help but smile a bit at the sound, even with his heart pounding in his hears and his arm throbbing with pain. He swings his gun around again, shooting to keep the witch on course, hoping he doesn’t slow down too much because he really fucking wants to see it when she runs straight into their over-sized bear trap.

Suddenly his feet go out from underneath him, and his head slams hard into the ground. His vision immediately gets spotty and he groans, looking around to see what grabbed him. He gets a nice view of the vines that had previously been covering the rock wall to his left wrapping around his legs before he’s lifted upside down, sending his head spinning and his vision blinking out again. He cusses, kicking at the branches that had been brought alive by the spell he’d thought had gone wide, and otherwise struggling to break free. He’s got a few knives here and there, but when he tries to pull himself up to grab one, his visions spots out and he almost loses consciousness.

Distantly he hears a thundering crash and a loud, pain-filled scream that is decidedly not Gretel and relaxes just a bit because clearly his sister has things handled. He gives a few more futile kicks at the branches, which are no longer alive but have also tangled him up quite securely, before he decides he’ll just have to wait for Gretel to finish torching the bitch and come rescue him.

It’s not long before he hears her calling his name, and he sighs, steeling himself for the teasing he’s never going to hear the end of.

"I’m here!" he yells, and it’s not long before she’s coming around the bend of the little rock outcropping he’s hung from. The first thing she does when she sees him in laugh, but he expected that.

"Yeah, yeah, it’s fucking hilarious," he mutters. “Cut me down, will you?"

She’s still smiling when she approaches him and he can’t help but think she looks beautiful even though she’s got leaves in her hair and blood dripping down her face from a possibly broken nose.

"Are you hurt?" she asks as she studies him, either trying to figure out the best way to cut him down or just prolonging his humiliation because she’s a jerk. He’s hanging high enough that their faces are level with each other, so it’s possible that she really is trying to figure out how to go about getting him down, but he still thinks it might just be because she’s enjoying this far too much.

"Broken arm," he reports. “Probably a concussion. Hit my head pretty hard when I went down."

"Aw," she coos at him, her warm hands coming up to frame his cheeks. “My poor baby brother. Want me to kiss it better?"

"God you’re such a bitch," he sighs, and she laughs again, but when she releases his face he quickly adds, “I didn’t say no."

Her smile stretches wider, but she leans in and presses her mouth against his. It’s awkward and tastes like blood, but it’s hard and biting and passionate, and for a few moments Hansel forgets that’s he’s upside down and in a fair amount of pain, because Gretel always makes everything better.

They kiss until their lips bruise, and then they kiss a little more because it’s not often they have the luxury and the time to just be together like this. But eventually they remember that they have wounds they need to treat, money to collect, and a bed back in the village that they can put to good use.

Gretel cuts him down and they head back towards the village, and if they hold hands most of the way back, no one will tell.


End file.
